1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a super-resolution technology for image data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in media contents of digital broadcasting, DVD and so on, the resolution of image data is limited because of the limitation of the performance of camera and communication band width, but a so-called super-resolution technology is known that increases the resolution of image data whose resolution is limited.
Patent Document 1 discloses a technique of performing super-resolution processing for a frame at multiple steps by detecting movement between frames, moving positions of pixels in one of the frames to positions of pixels in the other frame, and overlapping them. Thus, the calculation amount is reduced as compared with that in the conventional method.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-296080